Where Are Those Friends?
by Mariposa Ryuichi
Summary: My Best Attempt At Song-Fic Sasuke Returns To Konoha. How Will Naruto And Sakura Take It You'll Have To Read To Find Out


**Where Are Those Friends?**

**By: Key-To-Destiny**

* * *

_It's been years since I lost thought of Konoha. _

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now that I think back _

_that is where I spent my happiest years of my life. Until that incident with my_

_brother. But now with him and Orochimaru dead I can go back. It took a good _

_six years of my life but it's all worth it. All The pain and suffering I went through _

_all the mental scarring. All worth it! I can return to a happier place. Finally..._

_I can return to my friends. The friends who said they'll be with me forever and_

_always be loyal to me._

_Naruto. I wonder if he's the same idiot, the same spikey _

_haired hyper-active knuckle head._

_Sakura. I might have put aside your feeling for me while there._

_But now I'm ready to return that love. I'm ready to feel something _

_other than pain and anger._

_Kakashi-Sensei. You taught me plenty of things. You were always there._

_You tired to protect me. Sure you failed, but at least you tired._

_Ino. You might have been a pyscho. But you were nice. It was always _

_funny to watch you insult Sakura. Even if it did make my blood boil..._

_Here I am the large gates of Konoha. Funny there are no guards at the gate._

_Wonder where they are. _

_Maybe they went for a walk. To secure the perimeter. I guess I'll just walk in._

_Wow! Nothing's changed in the course of six years. Tsunade-sama has done a good _

_job with the village. It is annoying all the people staring. Than again I don't think I_

_should have worn the outfit Orochimaru gave me. But it was the only thing that still _

_fit me. _

_On I walked up the hokage tower. Walked up the spiral staircase. Straight to the Hokage's office._

"Hey old lady! I'm finally back from that crappy mission"

_There's only one person in the whole world who would show such disrespect to the Hokage._

"NARUTO! Why do you continue to show such disrespect to Tsunade-sama"

_Sakura. Still as fiesty as ever. _

"OW OW OW! Sakura-chan that hurt"

_And Violent._

"Humph" Who was that?

_Of course they had to replace me it was a three cell squad._

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai just hand over the damn mission report, the scroll and get out of my office"

"Listen old lady I'm tired of getting these crappy missions"

"Yeah well...Deal!" Tsunade sighed "I need sake"

_It's now or never! I knocked on the door._

_I took a big breath ready to enter when allowed._

"Oh god damn it! Who is it? ENTER!"

_Now or never!! _

_I walked in. As soon as I did everythig seemed to go slow._

_Sakura stood behind the desk next to Tsuande._

_Naruto was sitting on the floor legs lotus style._

_The new one. He looked gay. Seriously, what self-respecting boy wears that._

_He was leaning against the wall. Wait...I remember him. He was there when Naruto, Sakura,_

_Tried to take me back before I was ready. He was the one who tired to kill me in my sleep._

_All their eyes were on me.Green, oynx, blue, and golden. _

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura

_Naruto turned around from where he was sitting. He stared._

"Sakura-chan...You are seeing who I am right?"

"Yes, Naruto. I-i see him too."

Naruto stood up. I was ready to be jumped on and hugged to death.

_I closed my eyes to relish this moment. The moment of accpectance._

_The moment of return._

_But instead I get punched in the face._

_My eyes snapped open as I flew across the room._

_I hit the wall with a grunt. _

_Naruto. He just stood there. Staring wide-eyed at Sakura._

_She was huffing. Hand still balled into a fist. Her knuckles turned white from _

_how tight it was held. Her eyes were on fire, but filled with tears._

_I stared wide-eyed. Sakura just punched me into a wall._

_Sakura was still breathing hard. Her eyes on me._

"Do you know what we've been through...DO YOU?!"She screamed at me.

_I remained silent. This wasn't what I expected. I expected hugs and tears...and and_

_to be taken back with no questions to my motive of leaving._

"DO YU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE TRIED TO GET YOU BACK"

_It just kept going. Sakura screaming The gay boy and Naruto restraining her back._

_Tsunade was just sitting there watching the thing play out before her._

_When Sakura finally calmed down, on her knees crying her eyes out shaking her head._

_It was Naruto's turn. His blue eyes shook with fury and hate._

"So you've come back" I nod

"What for I thought Orochimaru was the only place to get "stronger" he replied with air quotes and all.

"I killed him." I responded simply

Tsunade sat up in her chair quickly "You did what?!"

I repeated my sentence but much slower "I...Killed...Him."

_She sat there wide-eyed._

"So you stab us in the back." the blonde stated " And than double cross him"

_I stared again...I mean what can you answer to that. It's the ugly truth._

"Chh! You hold no loyalty"

_What!? How dare he say that to me?! _

_My bood boiled. _

"Says the one with the fox within him!" And with that said Naruto glared.

_He balled his hands into fists. Pulled back and swung._

_This time I was ready for it. I grabed his hand and twisted it behind him. With his back_

_to me he turned his head the best he could to look at him._

"Traitor!" he hissed I loosened my hold on him.

_He swiftly kicked me on my side and again I was sent flying._

"Why did you come for?! Your not missed anymore! Just go back to that hole you crawled out of"

_I stared wide-eyed. It couldn't be...I wasn't missed. _

_What were all those atte"attempts to "rescue" for._

"Naruto. He can't do that." Tsunade-sama responded "He has to go to jail now"

"WHAT!' Naruto, Sakura and I screeched

_Sai just stood there competely emotionless _

"What for?!" I cried

"Chh! You should know why." said the gay one

"No I don't. Enlighten me."

"Your a rogue ninja! You left the village for your own selfish reasons"

_God damn it he's right! How could I forget that!_

"That's right"Tsunade sighed and blew a high-pitched whistle

"The ANBU are on their way."

_I turned around quickly looking for any means of escape. There were none!_

_The doors were blocked by Naruto. I had to get past the Hokage to get to the windows and_

_playing offense were Gay-Boy and Sakura._

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But this is the conscience of your actions six years before" The Hokage said as the ANBU came to take me away.

_I struggled against them. But quicky karate choped on the back of the neck._

_So here I am in the jail. Bonds on my hands keeping them apart.Blindfold on my eyes to keep me from using the Sharigan._

_Where are those friends? The ones who said they'll always be loyal to me._

_But when the going gets tough. When I do something wrong disappear._

_Where are those friends._


End file.
